Sana Futaba
|-|Sana Futaba= |-|Doppel Theresia= Summary One of the originally showcased Puella Magi from Magia Record, Sana first canonically appears in Main Story Chapter 5 as the only friend to the A.I. Rumor. After losing her only friend, her pet cat, and realizing that even her family won't notice her, she decided to wish to disappear. Shortly afterwards, she would find herself in a Rumor Barrier, where she made her first friend since becoming a magical girl, the intelligent rumor A.I.-Chan. However, realizing that its own Rumor based instincts have begun to overwhelm her own will, AI-Chan calls for other magical girls to befriend and save Sana from the inevitable violent outbreak the Rumor will have. After AI-Chan's demise, she moves in with Yachiyo and the rest of the main cast, hoping to gain more friends. Powers And Stats Tier: Unknown, at least Low 7-B as Doppel Theresia. Name: Sana Futaba, Theresia. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Invisibility. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Magic Detection, Statistics Amplification (Durability and Attack Potency), Statistics Reduction (Attack Potency), Metal Manipulation (Can create various metallic tools, including drills and chains from a distance), Summoning (Can summon wench based familiars by opening a portal with her shield), Explosion Manipulation (Has the ability to self-destruct the metallic tools/familiars she creates), Attack Reflection (Has been shown reflecting both physical attacks and intangible attacks like sound), Invisibility (Is invisible even to magical girls, undetected by those with Extrasensory Perception and Enhanced Senses), Status Effect Inducement/Poison Manipulation (Chance to poison her enemies). Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance Attack Potency: Unknown (Shown to focus more on defense than offense, making it hard to gauge what she actually does in a battle), at least Small City level as Doppel Theresia (Either plays a more supportive or defensive role in combat or comes out trying to guillotine comparable magical girls.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown regularly, At least City level with her Shield (Tanked hits from various powerful magical girls at a time, including the combined attacks from Tsukuyo Amane and her twin sister) Stamina: At least Very High, likely Superhuman (Should at least be on par with Homura Akemi, who is rated as one of the lowest in terms of stamina. Can be comparable to Sayaka Miki who is ranked slightly higher) Range: Extended Melee range with her shield, likely significantly higher with her Metal Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation. Standard Equipment: A magical Riot Shield. Intelligence: Likely Average Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Folter Gefängnis (Torture Prison): Summons various familiar-like wrench creatures from her shield to attack and overwhelm her enemies. Then chains fall from the celling and drills erupt from the ground to brutally attack her enemies, before self-destructing in a massive explosion. Sana_memoria_1.png 395px-Sana_personal_memoria.png 395px-Following_by_example_memoria.png 395px-Futaba_felicia_christmas_memoria.png 395px-Sana_memoria_4_star.png Memoria_smile_to_everyone.png 395px-Thestorythatstartshere_memoria.png 395px-Team_iroha_plus_formal_yachiyo_memoria.png * Memoria: ** After-school Invisible Girl: Gives significant chance that Sana inflicts poison into someone when she attacks. ** Back Alley Friend: Allows her to quickly guard someone else on her side of the team, generally with her shield. ** Learning by Example...?: Makes Sana slightly physically stronger and increases the potency of her Status Effect Inducement Resistance. ** Pouring Light: Passively increases the attack potency of any of Sana's ranged or energy attacks. ** Recovery and Resolve: Allows her to quickly guard, as well as a massive durability boost. ** Smile to Everyone!: Increases the amount of cash she gains, non-combat applicable. ** The Story That Starts Here: Passively starts off the fight with a bit more magic than usual. ** The Treasure is Here: Reduces the amount of damage Sana takes with every hit for a while. ** Twin Shadows Sneaking Up: Lets Sana hit someone easier, significantly increases the amount of damage her ranged and energy attacks do. Feats: * Even before becoming a magical girl, she was extremely stealthy and at times forgettable. This is shown at its worst when its revealed that her family hasn't realized she was gone for at least two weeks in the Main Story. * She is the first magical girl to have befriended a Rumor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Metal Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters